Technical Difficulties
by KawaiiZucchini
Summary: Thinking it's all in good fun, Haruka buys the family a laptop. However, when Setsuna doesn't get a turn on it, she's out for revenge. R/R please :)


**Technical Difficulties**

    **Author:** ~*KawaiiZucchini*~     **Rating:** G (language, if anything)     **Disclaimer:** I don't own Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Makoto, or Haruka's car. Naoko Takeuchi does. I'm just borrowing them for comical purposes. I promise, I will put them back where I found them and in mint condition ;) I also don't own IBM...     **Author's Notes:** This is my first SM fic. This idea is (hopefully) original. It's no more than a twisted thought from my head. I'm open to pointers and constructive criticism, but I ignore flamers. I'm using the Japanese names because I can't stand the Outer's dub names. Makoto is mentioned, but isn't actually in the fic. Oh, and, all the Outer's, except Hotaru, are adults. Enjoy! 

    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

    "Michiru, love! Look what I bought!" Haruka was beaming with excitement.     "It better not be anything that's going to sit in the attic and collect dust for years," Michiru warned while wiping her hands on her apron.     "No, no. Nothing like that. Besides, that virtual pet needed more care than my car does."     Michiru raised an eyebrow.     "Darling, I bought us a laptop."     "Ruka, you know very well that I don't like using those high-tech gadgets. All they do is buzz and break. They're really a waste of money."     "But, love, I'll use it, and you know how Hotaru loves new things pertaining to technology. Plus, it was on sale. The salesman reassured me that it was easy to use, and doesn't break easily."     Michiru crossed her arms. "Do you even know how to use it?"     Haruka slumped. "No, not really. But I'm sure Hotaru does. I'm going to take it into the garage now and try to hook it up."     Michiru sighed. "Tenoh Haruka, you get worse every day." 

    Setsuna let herself and young Hotaru in.     "Hello Michiru. Anything new?"     "See, or should I say, listen for yourself." Michiru opened the door to the garage and Haruka's curses filled the room.     "Bought a new toy?"     "A laptop, actually. Honestly, she doesn't even know how to work the thing."     "A laptop, Michiru-mama?" Hotaru repeated.     "Yes, and she's been in there ever since."     Setsuna grinned evily. She loved to watch Haruka get annoyed and use World Shaking on inanimate objects. "Let's go help her."     Hotaru led the two women into the garage.     "Shimatta! Why won't it work?!"     Hotaru plugged it in and the screen flashed IBM across it.     "Oh..." 

    "Hotaru, show me how to build a website."     "Haruka-papa, it's 3 in the morning, and it's a school night, can I please go to bed?"     "But I really want to make a website about cars."     "I've already shown you how to get on the internet, use e-mail, use chatrooms, send virtual cards, download music, watch videos, and play games. I can show you how to build a website tomorrow."     Haruka sighed. "Alright. You go to bed. I'll try for myself and see what I come up with."     Hotaru looked relieved and headed straight to bed.     "Okay computer," Haruka eyed it, "it's just you and me..." 

    "Hotaru, darling!" Michiru gasped. "You look so tired. Did you sleep well?"     "No, Michiru-mama," she glared at Haruka.     "You look just as bad. You weren't even in bed last night. You better not have been up all night with that...that machine! Cause if you were, Tenoh Haruka, I swear..."     "No, Michi, love. I was working on my car," Haruka lied.     Hotaru and Setsuna looked at each other and rolled their eyes.     "Really, I was. But onto a similar subject. I created my first website about cars! What does everyone say about that?"     "But Haruka-papa, it must've taken hours to do that. When did you find the ti..OW!"     Haruka snickered to herself and shot Hotaru a look telling her to keep quiet.     "Look at the time. Ruka, could you please take Hotaru to school?" Michiru asked.     "I'd love to, darling, but I really need to work on that website of mine. I think Setsuna could, though. Right Suna?"     Setsuna shot Haruka the look of death, and clenched her teeth together. "I did it yesterday, and I'm going to be late for a cooking session with Makoto, but..." she saw the look on Michiru's face, "but, I'd love to...Come along, Hotaru." 

    "Let's see that masterpiece of yours," Michiru said when Hotaru and Setsuna left.     Haruka led her to the garage. "I'm very proud of it. There's still more to add, though."     She switched on the laptop and began typing away, happily. Michiru was disturbed by the noises and buzzing the machine made.     "Ah ha! Found you!" Haruka spoke to the website as if it were alive. "See love, isn't it beautiful? Sure, it needs some fine tuning but I've almost got it done."     Michiru studied the screen for a few minutes. She hated to burn her lover's work, but she was such a kind soul and found it hard to not be honest.     "Well, Ruka, it is definitely something. You put a lot of time into it..."     "Actually, I wasn't expecting you to like it because it's about cars. I just wanted you to see the layout."     Michiru sweatdropped. 

    Setsuna had cooled off. Sure, she was great at holding grudges, but she was the oldest in the household and had to be mature about this. Just because Haruka was acting like a kid in a candy store, doesn't mean she had to be a stick in the mud. Besides, maybe Haruka would let her have a go on her new toy.     "Haruka, I've been thinking. I'm sorry about being bitter earlier. I'm actually quite interested in seeing your website."     "Mmmhmm..." Haruka was transfixed on the screen in front of her.     "Could I have a turn?"     Haruka stared into the screen and kept typing.     "Um, anytime's fine with me. Anytime, you're ready..." 

    Setsuna was asleep. The blonde scrolled the screen, frantically.     "Yes!" she threw her arms out to the sides. "Yet another great entry in my guestbook. The people love me!"     The green haired, time guardian awoke with a jolt after being attacked by Haruka's arms and went outside. She had a job to do...     "Michi, love! The people love me! Come look at this guestbook entry."     Michiru stood at the doorway.     "Don't you think you're taking this too far? You said you'd share this thing and you're the only one using it. Why don't you give it a break? It's only been turned off for five hours since you bought it three days ago. I miss having you in bed next to me." She slid her thin arms around Haruka's broad shoulders.     Haruka sighed. She hated having to pick between her girlfriend and her car.     "Okay, you win. Tonight, the computer will stay turned off and we'll spend some time together."     Michiru hugged Haruka from behind.     "Now, that's the Haruka I know." 

    "I'll show you what I really think of it..." Setsuna said to herself as she stood in line at the local electronics shop. 

    "Promise me, you'll spend more time with me," Michiru mumbled, her head on Haruka's chest.     "Nothing can replace you darling," the blonde replied before she fell asleep.     Setsuna snuck in the house quietly. She went to her room and began to hook up the machine.     "Now what was Haruka's website address?" she grinned in the darkness. 

    "Michiru, I know I said I'd spend more time with you, but I'm extremely desperate to check my site for hits. I didn't touch the laptop all night."     "Alright, five minutes, but..."     Haruka sped to the garage. "I love you Michi," she called.     Setsuna chuckled to herself and counted down on her watch. "3, 2, 1," she pointed towards the garage.     "AAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"     "Perfect timing," she smiled, "still got it."     "Haruka, love, what's wrong?" Michiru stood at the doorway with Hotaru.     "SOMEBODY HATES MY CAR!!!!!!!!!"     Setsuna laughed and choked on her tea. "Excuse me, I have to go wash up."     "Now, now. Not everyone likes cars..."     "They left a nasty message in my guestbook!!!!"     "Maybe it's best to ignore it, I mean..."     "What's this? An e-mail address? We'll see how much guts this person really has!"     Setsuna stopped in her tracks. Stupid move. She left her e-mail addy on there...     "Crappy car?! I think not! This means war..." 

    Setsuna was in tears from laughing so hard.     "Gold, this is gold. She's defending her car. I have to reply. To the owner of the ugly car," she began to type.     Haruka cooled off after Michiru's pleading to check her e-mail instead. "Hey Michi! I just got an e-mail from Suna. I didn't know she had an addy. Come to think of it, I didn't even know she had a computer..."     Michiru stood behind Haruka and watched as she opened the mail.     Haruka began to read the mail and her anger began to grow. "SETSUNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"     Setsuna snickered from her room and pretended she wasn't home.     "Now, now, darling. Please don't overreact..."     "Uranus Planet Power Make-Up!"     In a flash of light, Sailor Uranus appeared.     "My turn! World Shaking!" She aimed her attack at the computer, which blew up into pieces on contact.     Michiru sighed, "I knew this laptop thing was a bad idea..." 

    "Now, come on, make up you two. You can't both go on hating each other because of a stupid incident."     "She started it," Haruka mumbled.     "Me?! You didn't let anyone else have a turn and all you did was obsess over that car!"     "Stop it now! Act your age, not Hotaru's! Now, both of you apologize."     "I'm sorry," both women mumbled.     "Now, since that is settled, Ruka, please get rid of the laptop. Setsuna, if you would, let Hotaru have yours."     "You mean I have to throw it out?" Haruka asked. "I paid good money for that.     "Well, what else are you going to do with it?" Michiru inquired.     "Don't worry, I have an idea," Haruka said slyly. She gathered up the remains of her laptop and got into her car. 

    The gawky teenage employee met her at the counter.     "Gomen, sir. We don't offer refunds for destroyed merchandise unless you have a receipt..." 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
~*End*~   
I just love humour fics with the Outers :)   
Feedback is appreciated!   
blue_duckie87@mostlysunny.com 


End file.
